Under high current circumstances, security is the primary standard for the quality of connector products. As one of the important aspects of connector security, anti-deflection plays a significant role in connector security and reliability.
Nowadays, one of the deficiencies of high current connectors is low adaptability upon plugging. That is, the tolerance of the connectors to deflected plugging should be enhanced so as to avoid various potential dangers caused by bad contact and improve the plugging convenience and connecting robustness, thereby further improving the connector security.